Marvel Zombies vs Anime
by Tocatl
Summary: un virus desconosido infecta a los heroes mas grandes del planeta conbirtiendolos en zombies canibales... que pasaria si lograran ingresar a los universos de distintos animes? FIC MUDADO A ANIME CROSOVERS
1. Chapter 1

Marvel zombies

**prologo**

Empezó con un relámpago en el cielo y una abertura a traves de las nubes, el hambre fue lo que lo trajo aquí , una versión alterna del heroe conocido como Sentry llego a una tierra paralela en busca de alimento, mas lo que encontro fue a la legion mas grande de super heroes de la tierra , los avengers: thor, iron man , scarlet wicht , marvel girl , todos lidereados por el coronel America

Sin embargo los esfuersos de los heroes fueron inútiles

Solo se necesito una mordida , un rasguño , para ser infectados por un viruz extraño que les arranco la vida y la cordura , reemplazandolos por moustros sin alma , conducidos unicamente por un hambre insaciable de "carne humana"

La horda de zombies superpoderosos se extendio por el planeta, en una aberrante muestra de crueldad y muerte

A lo lejos se veia a spiderman devorando a su esposa mary jean , a hulk arrancando las vertebras de soldados del ejercito para alimentarse ,a los 4 fantasticos alimentandose de sus mas grandes enemigos , a wolverine atragandandose de niños a lo largo del pasillo de una escuela . al resto de los x-men atacando la ciudad en un festin de sangre y muerte

El ejercito se hiso presente, shield , latveria todos aquellos que fuesen capases de destruir a los zombies superpoderosos

Sin embargo el fracaso fue total. Toda la fuerza aerea fue erradicada por thor y los 4 fantasticos , la guardia naval por namor , en menos de 1 semana los zombies se habian aliado para derrotar a quien se opusiese

En menos de un mes los zombies se expandieron a mexico , a canada , a Europa arrazabdo con la vida como si de langostas se tratasen

Nadie podia esconderse , los radares de los avengers demostraban la vida , el poder del olfato de wolverine aunque deficiente, servia para cazar a los pocos humanos , el sentido de radar de daredevil ayudaba tambien , al igual que el sentido aracnido de spiderman , shadowcat podia atravezar paredes asi que no habia quien se escapara del ejercito de zombies superpoderosos

No importa cuanto se alimentaban , los muertos vivientes continuaron hasta erradicar por completo el planeta

A lo largo de los continentes solo se veian edificios destrozados , huesos tirados , un ambiente pululado de moscas en algunos , escuelas vacias , casas hogareñas en llamas , lugares lujubres llenos de sangre y cenisas, los pocos sobrevivientes eran rapidamente encontrados

Ahora la comida se ha terminado , la población mundial ha sido "devorada"

El zombie de red Richard anteriormente conocido como el hombre elastico se entero de las complicaciones de encontrar comida , uno a uno los heroes que aun no estaban tan nublados por el hambre entendieron que solo el podria ayudarles , asi que durante la ultima semana los ultimos humanos encontrados fueron donados a el , para que creara una manera de conseguir mas comida, y asi red richads busco soluciones , la mas rapida de ellas fue crear una maquina interdimencional. una maquina lo suficientemente poderosa para traspazar las fronteras del tiempo y el espacio, ya lo habia hecho antes asi que solo era cuestion de tiempo para poder volver a hacerlo …..

Este no es el mundo de los heroes marvel , es el mundo de los "marvel zombies"

continua en...

Marvel zombies Anime

* * *

**hola a todos , soy su amigable vesino spider... no esperen empesare de nuevo... **

**hola , spoy ultimate spider y les traigo un nuevo fic , para los que leen los comics de marvel , sabran lo que es marvel zombies , un viruz extraterrestre infecta a los seres mas poderosos del planeta y estos, se comen al planeta , asi de simple lo resumo**

pero exploren un poco mas en su mente y diganme "que pasaria si la infeccion se propagase del universo marvel a los universos del anime?"

es decir, tus personages favoritos del anime ahora transformados en zombies

ok , bueno, eso es todo lo que adelantare , queria subir el prologo (que si se dan cuenta es en el universo marvel) para ver la aceptacion y saber que tal les parece la idea

el siguiente capitulo ya esta casi terminado , y espero subirlo pronto

………..


	2. CANSELACION

hola de nuevo

traigo noticias tristes y al mismo tiempo buenas (supongo)

este fic se ha mudado a anime crossovers y ya esta subido el segundo capitulo, no borrare el primer capitulo por que es un prefacio y se puede tomar como un prologo , jeje

la razon , pues ... no la dire , pero quiero creer que es mas comodo

accedan a ella poniendo clic a mi nick name y busquenla en la parte de abajo

bueno gracias por leer esto


End file.
